Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles such as diapers to absorb and contain body exudates discharged from the body. Absorbent articles function to contain the discharged materials in isolation from the body of the wearer on one side, and from the wearer's garments and/or bedding on the other. Absorbent articles are typically constructed from a combination of liquid and vapor pervious and impervious materials which respectively allow the passage of liquid into the diaper and prevent its exit therefrom.
While many developments have been made in the art of absorbent articles, further improvements in at least one of improved fit, comfort, efficient manufacturing, and visual appearance are needed.